


Guardians

by Kittypride13 (orphan_account)



Series: Legendary [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mute Keith (Voltron), White Lion - Freeform, guardian spirits, quintessance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittypride13
Summary: A simple trip to a mystical planet to relax and bond. What could go wrong?





	1. Tired paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whomever has stuck with my incredibly poorly scheduled writing. I'd love to hear about possible elemental abilities you think the paladins could gain. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The castle of lions was quiet. The paladin's having exhaustedly collapsed after their latest mission. Even Pidge, their resident insomniac was out like a light. Only Shiro and the alteans left awake, tiredly settling things down and setting course for their next mission. At least, that would be what they'd be doing if Shiro didn't step in. He understood where Allura was coming from, they'd been gone for a while, the universe needed reassurance that Voltron was back, but that couldn't come at the cost of their health. The door slid open to reveal Allura at the bridge, star-map spread wide in front of her. She looked back, a tired smile gracing her features.  
"Ah Shiro, how are the paladins?"  
"Exhausted," He sighed as he approached, running a hand through his hair, " Allura they need a break."  
"Yes, but if we can just-"  
He cut her off, voice firm but kind."No Allura. They need a break, you need a break. We all need a break. Just a day or two to rest and recuperate," he glanced over at Coran,"Maybe there's some plant we could collect or a peaceful planet we could visit?"  
The royal advisor nodded, stroking his mustache as he thought. "Yes. I believe I could work something out."  
"But-ah, I suppose a day or two would not be disastrous." The princess sighed, an undercurrent of relief in her voice.  
Shiro smiled. "Alright then. I'll leave to you Coran. Princess, I think you should get some sleep."  
"Coran are you sure you can handle this?"  
"Oh, don't worry about me princess. I've had quite enough rest. You two go and I'll have figured something out by morning." he replied brightly as he waved them off. Shiro nodded gratefully and gently led the reluctant princess from the room.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning dawned with largely the same energy as before. Keith woke early, as usual, to get some training in. Lance sluggishly crawled from bed a few minutes before breakfast and Pidge was not to be communicated with until she'd had her space coffee. Hunk was a ray of sunshine who made everyone's lives better by improving the green goo until it almost seemed like real food. This particular morning though, was tainted by a lethargy that hadn't really left the group in days. You could feel it when you entered the room, opressive and grey, so when Coran made his exuberant entrance everyone noticed.  
"Did you find anything Coran?" Shiro was the first to speak.  
"I did indeed Number 1! Your next mission will be on the planet Tralaxiana." The paladins groaned and Allura gasped in suprise.  
"Allura?"  
"How could I have forgotten? That's perfect Coran. Simply perfect!"  
"I'm sorry," Lance cut in, "But I feel like I'm missing something?"  
Coran nodded sagely. "Ah yes. You see, Tralaxiana was one of the old training grounds Altean Alchemists would be sent to to develop thier power. It helped them deepen thier connection with the universe, of course, I was only there once, back when I was a Lad. It's how they would pick the Academy students you see. The ones who could connect with the planet had the talent to master alchemy. I didn't, but I certainly had some adventures there, in fact-"  
"Yes, thank you Coran,"Allura was quick to cut him off before he couldget too carried away, "this should be a wonderful way to develop your connection to your lions paladins. A few medaive days on Tralaxiana will be wonderful."


	2. The White Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving on Tralaxiana the paladins encounter something strange.

Tralaxiana was a jungle planet. Rich with colorful plant life and interesting creatures. Tall mountains rose in a ring around its core, the two hemispheres joined by an ocean the color of amethyst where it reflected the lavender sky. Humidity had their clothes sticking to their bodies almost as soon as they left the pod but no one bothered to complain, far to grateful for the opportunity to relax. However, the black paladin wasn't quite ready to give them that just yet. Keith and Lance we sent to find firewood while Hunk was given directives to gather their food and start on dinner. Pidge would help him in setting up the Altean tents while Allura helped Coran lug the rest of their supplies from the pod. The older Altean would be remaining behind on the ship to run some repairs he hadn't yet had time for. Keith and Lance were the first to finish their task and were soon reassigned, one to firebuilding and the other to the tents.

"That's all of it." Allura seemed pleased with herself.

Shiro left the blue and green paladins with the last of the tents. "Have you ever been camping before?"

"No, I suppose it was not a very princess-like activity."

Pidge snorted, "Sure,not princess-like. Who told you that? bet it wasn't the same person who taught you to fight."

"I don't know Pidge," Lance interjected, "Wonder woman doesn't like spiders."

"Lance, that's totally unrelated."

"Is it though?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"but-"

Shiro sighed affectionately."Guys, focus please. I don't think that's how he tents go up."

Lance looked down at his lopsided square and frowned at the directions contemplatively. Allura giggled and moved to help, reading out directions to the blushing blue paladin. Pidge snorted and shook her head as he tried and failed to woo the princess. Whompf! Shiro turned just in time to see the burning pyre Keith had created.

"Keith!I said a small fire! That is not small!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Paladin's dreamed of water. Cool liquid running down a rocky stream, ice-covered glaciers and churning seas. The smell of rain on the air and the crash of the surf. It washed over them, calming tired minds and-

Lance woke with a jolt, beside him Hunk's eyes were wide. The yellow paladin looked over anxiously, "I dreamed that right? The Lion?"

A roar outside the tent answered before Lance got the chance. They shared a look before cautiously peeking out. The others were standing in a loose arch around a white lion, sunlight gleaming off it's shimmery coat. The lion narrowed it's golden eyes and roared. Allura glanced back, "Ah, you two are awake! Come, he means no harm."

Keith was still watching it suspiciously but as far as Lance was concerned if Allura said it was safe, it most likely was. He smiled and walked right up. Hunk didn't seem to share his friends faith and skirted around to the lion's side.

"So, who's this Allura?" The blue paladin's tone was light.

She smiled back and it was radiant. For a moment he lost himself in her two-toned eyes, eyes strait out of a fairytale, but she was speaking, "...Seems to be here to lead us somewhere."

_And it still won't tell us where. Why should we follow?_

Pidge nodded, cutting off Lance's retort, "I'm with Keith on this one. Magical white lion or no, I'm not sure it's a good idea to just follow it."

Hunk frowned, "I mean, we did come here to connect with our lions? But none of the lions are white so..."

"Shiro?"

The black paladin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head decisively. "Alright, we'll follow the lion. But we're taking our equipment with us. Pidge, keep track of where we've gone, we'll probably need to return here for our pickup."

"Sure."

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, wherever the lion wanted them to go was a fair ways away. They followed a stream, the rippling water bubbling along over azure stones. The air grew less clammy as it sloped upwards and Pidge sighed in relief. Outdoors excursions had never really been her favorite thing but, clammy, humid outdoors excursions were decidedly worse. She hummed a bored little tune as she walked. About a minute in, the red paladin glanced back suspiciously. Pidge grinned. He snorted. They walked. Time passed and her feet were officially beginning to ache. She was just considering the chances of a piggyback ride when there was another roar ahead of them. The shortest paladin pushed past her significantly taller companions to get a proper look at their destination. She was decidedly unimpressed. It was a cave. Not even a particularly impressive cave either, just a cave in the side of a mountain. Except, she could kind of see something like a clearing on the other side if she squinted, so perhaps this wasn't such a wasted trip after all.

"Where'd the lion go?" Lance was looking around curiously. Pidge blinked, she hadn't realized before then that their guide had disappeared. She frowned, that couldn't be good. Keith seemed to be of a similar mindset.  _Well that's great._ He signed, a dry look on his face. She grinned. 

"I suppose we are meant to enter here." Allura offered after a moment, the group turned to look at her, "The water leads into the cave..."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Shiro? Are we actually doing this?"

The black paladin sighed. "Coran did say the planet was safe..."

"That's what he said about the Balmera too though!"

"Guys!" The turned at the sound of the blue paladin's voice. He was already in a fair ways down the tunnel. "Guy's you gotta come see this!"

"Well I guess that solves that debate."

_Wonderful._


	3. Guardian of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed as he ran up the sandy bank, only to skid to a halt when he saw someone sitting on his towel, calmly watching their watery fun as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. He looked up as Lance approached and the Cuban boy's breath caught in his throat. Identical blue eyes gazed back from within an older face. The other Lance smiled in amusement at the look on his face.  
> "Hey there Lance."  
> "Who the Quiznack are you?!"

The tunnel was short but refreshingly cool. The rocky earth turning to soft sand before opening up into a small valley. At the center of this formation was a perfectly circular pool of water that seemed to swirl in a deep indigo shade. There was something enticing about it, Lance thought. Something that drew him in close even though he knew that he should really be waiting for the other paladin's to arrive. He knelt down, face reflected in the wavering mirror for a moment before he reached out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance blinked water out of his eyes, hair slick and cold against his neck. Rachel surfaced next to him, tossing her long hair and scattering droplets everywhere. She glanced up, the sun was beginning to fall. "We should head back before Mama gets mad." She said with a sigh.  
"I'll race you to shore! Last one there showers last!"  
"Wha-Lance!" But he was already gone, water rushing by his ears, propelling him. This was where he belonged. He laughed as he ran up the sandy bank only to skid to a halt when he saw someone sitting on his towel, calmly watching their watery fun as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. He looked up as Lance approached and the Cuban boy's breath caught in his throat. Identical blue eyes gazed back from within an older face. The other Lance smiled in amusement at the look on his face.  
"Hey there Lance."  
"Who the Quiznack are you?!"  
"I'm you." The other replied unhelpfully, brushing back his fringe. There was a scar right next to his eye, slicing a clean line down his jaw. For a moment Lance wondered how he'd gotten it. But there were more important questions to be asked.  
"How can you be me?! I'm Me! The one and only!"  
Other Lance nodded, "Well, then I guess I'm what you could be. If that's what you choose."  
"What do you mean?"  
Other Lance stood and started walking towards the boardwalk, mysteriously abandoned in this dreamlike place. "Why don't you come and see?"  
Lance glanced back, There was no sign of Rachel, something told him she was fine and that she'd be waiting when he got back. So, without much further thought he raced after his almost double.  
The booths were open, colorful games and treats all spread out despite the lack of handlers and patrons. The double was waiting for him by one of the shooting booth's.  
"Why are we here?"  
"To answer your question."  
"My question?"  
"About how I'm you. Your memory can't be that bad." The double laughed a bit.  
Lance frowned, "But how is this going to help answer that?"  
"If you want that answer, you're going to have to out shoot the sharpshooter first." Other Lance gave him a cocky grin and Lance's eyes narrowed. A memory danced at the forefront of his mind, a shot no one else could make and a mad genius floating free.  
"You're on."  
The double was a good shot and Lance ended up competing in two other challenges before he could be deemed the victor. They had raced strangely lion-shaped go-karts and then had to take the best group shot in the photo booth. It was fun, exciting in a way. Kept reminding him of the things he loved about being the blue paladin. The excitement, the adventure, the heroism, the friendships he'd made and the fame. The way that he was finally starting to feel like Lance McClain was more than just another McClain sibling. Like he was someone important. Someone special.  
"So is that it? You're me as a paladin?" He asked.  
The double glanced back. "Yeah, I'm the you that chose to be a paladin."  
"Oookaayyy...so...What are you doing?"  
"Reminding you why you wanted to be a paladin in the first place."  
"What? Why?"  
"To prepare you for the next one."  
"The next one?"  
"That'd be me." A rough voice spoke from the shadows between the booth's and a man stepped out. He looked a lot like the first double, but more tired, scars stood out against his tan skin.  
"And you are?"  
"Another possibility."  
"Riiigghhttt...So, where are we going?"  
The other grinned a bit. "I was thinking a movie date might be nice, the popcorn's free."  
"Now that I can get on board with!"  
The theater was just a short distance away, in the way the things seem to blend in a dream. They got their snacks and settled down in the fancy old chairs as an old black and white countdown began to play. Sendak was the first thing he saw. That awful fight at the beginning, when they'd been hardly more than children. There was more, the betrayal of King Lubos, the druids, all those missions that had ended with close calls and sessions in the cryopod. The people they hadn't been in time to save. It ended frozen on the image of him looking out where the other paladins stood clustered anxiously around it.  
He ran from the room.  
When he re-emerged, the first double was waiting for him. "What was that?!"  
"All the things you hate about being a paladin."  
"What the hell are you trying to say?! What's the point of this!? I mean I'm pretty sure this is all some crazy fever dream brought on by freaky alien water but still, what the hell!?"  
The double sighed before the whole scene shifted and he was on the beach again. In the distance he could see the wonderful collection of people he called his family. It looked like they were having a barbecue.  
"You could join them." A feminine voice suggested.  
He looked over to see a blue furred lioness standing in the surf. He glanced back towards his family.  
"It's just a dream."  
"No," The blue lion shook her head, "not here, if you chose it you could go home. There is powerful magic here. Enough to bring you back to them. You could go home."  
"Really?"  
"Have I ever lied to you my paladin?"  
"Well no," Another thought occurred to him, "If I did, would I still be your paladin?"  
Blue shook her head. "No, I would take another."  
"Oh."  
"You cannot have both the comforting past and the unsure future my paladin. You must choose one world to live in. To change and adapt or to settle and be. Neither is the wrong choice, nor the better one. They are simply choices. Your choices."  
"My choices."  
"Indeed."  
Lance looked back to his family for a moment, then out to the uncharted sea. He turned, Rachel was waving to him. The surf lapped at his heels. One step, one choice. He could go home. He took a deep breath and chose.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He opened his eyes just as the others did, paladin's and princess stumbling to their feet as though waking from a deep slumber. They stood there quietly for a moment, each contemplating their choice. Then Hunk hauled him up in a bear hug. He patted his friend on the back as he blubbered about his own choice. There was something sad in him, a feeling of loss but, there was also anticipation. Maybe he wasn't really Earth Lance anymore, but he was excited to see what adventures Lance the Paladin could get up to with his Space family.


End file.
